


Two Years Later

by Ellenthered



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenthered/pseuds/Ellenthered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew is back together and sailing on the Thousand Sunny once again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years Later

Luffy was sitting on Thousand Sunny's figure head; it was a calm day, warm with only a slight breeze to move to sails. Behind him Luffy heard an argument between Zoro and Sanji, he smiled.

"So much has changed in two years, and yet the crew is still the same."

He said quietly as a slight wind blew his hair away from his face. Luffy's mind went back over the last two years, they were hard, even he was scarred during his time training, but they paid off he was stronger than ever. He was so lost in thought he almost remembered the battle at Marinford and Luffy never, and I mean never, thought about Ace's death. Ace's life sure, their childhood yeah, but never his death. Luffy closed his eye and focused on the training that Rayleigh had given him.

"Deep breaths, consecrate on your target, and let your energy be your weapon."

The ocean in front of them exploded as Luffy used Busoshoku Haki. The ocean water rained down on Luffy and he laughed.

"Luffy! Stop that! You're ruining my book!"

Nami called standing behind Luffy holding a now dripping book.

"Sorry Nami. But I have to practice. Rayleigh told me so; if I don't practice then I could lose the power.

"Whatever then practice on Zoro or something. Not the ocean!"

"But if I'm not careful I could kill Zoro."

"Like hell you could!"

Zoro said pulling his swords out his red sash and sitting down to sleep in the sun. Once again Luffy thought of the things that had changed and the things that had stayed the same with his crew.

"Zoro I don't know what Mihawk taught you, but I'm sure my Haki could beat it!"

"Yeah yeah you just keep telling yourself that."

Zoro said closing his eyes; he knew his caption just wanted a fight. It was as clear as day to Zoro that Luffy was still shaken by his brother's death and he was not going to destroy the ship just to help keep Luffy's mind away from painful memories.

"Sometimes you just have to cope with these things."

Was Zoro's last thought as sleep claimed him.

"Luffy, stop picking fights with the marimo and come eat."

Sanji said, after freaking out from seeing Nami. After he had left Nami turned to the man who saved her so many times and asked

"I wonder what happened to him in those two years?"

"Well as long as he's still strong and can still cook, I don't care."

"Luffy sometimes you freak me out."

Luffy just laughed.

"Come on Nami, lunch!"


End file.
